I bet You're Thankful
by Light Eclairs
Summary: They somehow know that sometime, her 'No way' would turn into a 'Yes way' for both of them.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of its characters. It is solely the property of Mika Kawamura.

A/N: I wanted to try a oneshot and this one was a product of an unstable state of mind. Thank you for taking your time to read it! ^_^

Summary: They somehow know that sometime, her 'No way!' would turn into a 'Yes way!' for both of them.

* * *

"_Bye…Ruu, Wannya…"_

She whole heartedly admitted to herself that she was going to terribly miss the alien baby and his sitter pet that came crashing through their abode a few months back. Although back then, she was also incapable in calling the house her home. She can't help but feel a void starting to well up inside her chest as she wonders about the things that might change when they go back to their own planet.

She bitterly sighed as her thoughts gave way to somber and more acrid days to come without the laughter filled existence of the blonde baby and the mushy feeling his loyal sitter pet emits inside the wooden house.

She looked up at the stars as once again, the empty feeling rising up. She remembered the times she sings songs to the baby and then the little boy would try to sing them back to her. She remembered the times she bickered with the baby's earth father, whom she felt much protected with.

"Oi. Go back inside. It's getting chilly now." Said a brunet teen tapping the blonde who was sitting atop the last steps of the massive stone stairs of the temple.

She merely looked up at him and nodded but was not showing any signs of getting up or moving. She felt the brunet sit beside her with an inward sigh.

"I was a good mother to him wasn't I?" she asked at him, her voice sounded as if she were in a trance. He looked at her and forced a smile.

"No. You're the worst mother in the whole world." He replied without a bit of hesitation.

The blonde breathed out and puffs of her own breath were visible before her. The cold winter air slowly crept up to her and was unable to retort back to the obviously spat insult from the brown haired teen.

"But Ruu was happy with us right?" she asked yet again.

After an audible sigh from the brunet, she felt a soft punch on her right shoulder which made her look at him dumbfounded.

"Are you nuts? Of course he is." He replied. "What are you thinking about, really?"

"Nothing. Forget it." She said as she started to brush the remnants of the snow on her bonnet.

"You've been a great mother to him." He started. He diverted his gaze towards the sky and found himself seeing the snowflakes drop towards the ground.

"You said I was…"

"That was practically not intended to convey any truth." He cut off.

A smile spread across her face that was threatening to turn into an ear to ear grin. She untied her white cotton scarf and let it loose as the brunet next to her watched. She extended a part of her scarf and tugged at the brunet's shirt to pull him closer. He smirked at her and did not protest at her actions but he let her drape the other end of the scarf around his neck and then she scooted closer. He automatically snaked his arms around her shoulders as they enjoyed each other's warmth for the moment.

"I wonder would I be the same to my own children in the future?" she asked as she clutched his shirt. She pressed her cheek on his chest and savored the warmth emitted by his body and at the same time listened to his even heart beat. She always feels safe whenever he's around and this time was no exception.

"Of course you would be." He assured her.

She rolled her eyes and asked "How would you know?"

"You've proven it with Ruu." He was confident that the statement would put an end to this melodramatic scene which he believed he was not a fan of.

"You've been a great father too" she replied. He was caught off guard by this and it felt kind of awkward for two teenaged people to talk about things such as parenthood. Though, he chose not to react about it.

"Miyu, are you implying that I be your children's father?" he asked as he tried to hold back a chuckle that might as well grow into an uncontrollable laughter as he imagines her expression at his question.

"eehh! You pervert! NO WAY!" she exclaimed as she pulled out from his embrace and then proceeded to slap the tail end of the scarf at his face.

Instead of a series of insults, the laughter he was trying to hold back broke out into the night. he watched as she stood up and glared at him furiously.

"There's NO WAY my children are going to have a Saionji blood. No offense, but you are too cocky and there's no need for you to pass that down." She hurriedly said at him.

Obviously still amused at the blonde's reaction, his laughter leveled down into snickers as he looked at the departing figure of the blonde towards the warm Saionji residence.

* * *

"Just call me if you need any Saionji blood for your children!" he called out. He started brushing off the stray snowflakes that gathered at his foot. He turned for the house as a small smirk played along his lips.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" shouted a short haired girl while holding out a bouquet of lilies at her mother who was obviously shocked at the sudden greeting.

Miyu Saionji stood up from the dining chair as she walked towards her daughter. She got down to her knees and hugged the petite form of her daughter.

"Oh my, thank you so much, Miu." She replied as she buried her face into the hair of her daughter.

Kanata Saionji stood at the doorframe directly behind his daughter and began staring at the small love fest that enticed his heart. He managed a small smile as he watched them hug the hell out of each other. Miyu looked up to him and smiled and mouthed her thanks to him to which he nodded.

A series of sobs distracted the couple and as Miyu pulled away, she found her daughter crying. Kanata walked towards them and got on his knees as he rubbed his daughter's fragile shoulders.

"What is it, honey? Is there a problem?" Asked Miyu, who was quite bewildered at the sudden breakdown of her four-year-old treasure.

"I…I…I love you mom!" the girl said in between sobs. Miyu smiled and wiped the tears off her little girl's face and hugged her once more.

"I love you too. Thank you for the flowers." She added.

"What a cry baby." Kanata said shaking his head. This earned him a stab on the foot by his daughter who apparently inherited her mother's violent nature.

"Papa, you're being bad again." Miu said. She turned back to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Miyu returned the kiss to her daughter sixteen times, divided between both cheeks.

The night sky was covered in a sea of stars as Miyu stared out. It had been one of the days she felt proudest of.

"Apparently, Miu slept earlier today." Kanata started as he wrapped his arms around her waist burying his head in her hair.

"Where does that put us?" she replied.

"Dunno…Happy Mother's day." He whispered. Miyu chuckled as he tightened his embrace. "ow. Your daughter can pack a force. My toe still hurts."

"I say that she'll grow up to be a strong woman with that power she has. And it obviously came from my side." Miyu replied with every bit of pride tainting her voice.

"Then, where does the Saionji part of her fall?" asked Kanata.

"Didn't I tell you that there's no way my children are going to have a Saionji blood?"

"What? Well, I'm sorry but I believe that that was a statement left unfulfilled." He replied with a smug grin. Miyu turned to him and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"And I'm very thankful for that." She said as she placed a soft kiss on her husband's lips. She pulled out and then left the brunet man staring at her figure as she made her way towards their room.

"I bet you are." He whispered into the empty room as a smile slowly crept across his face.

* * *

A/N: I absolutely have no idea as to why I even wrote this. i just let my fingers and my mind do the work. ^_^ thanks for reading!

Oredieu~!

-LightEclairs


End file.
